Hinata the Gamer
by Ultimatum69
Summary: Hinata died at he chunin exams, but her story doesn't end there. Watch as she blossoms into a splendid kunoichi and one of the top ninja in the village. Maybe even the world! Hinata will be more confident. Naru/Hina pairing. Hinata-centric. She will prove to the world that Hinata Hyuga will not be looked down on! She will show everyone that she is not weak! she is strong!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah. I'm out of plot ideas for my other stories. If anyone feels the urge to use my ideas and continue or even completely rewrite them go ahead. Give credit to me, and shoot me a pm so I can read and enjoy it too. I really don't care too much. But do ask first, ok? I have no problems helping anyone come up with ideas either. But that's beside the point. This story is going to be rather unassuming I'm sure. It's totally Hinata centric too. Naru/Hina as this stories ONLY pairing. And don't expect too much in the way of creativeness. I suck at naming any OCs so if they suck oh well, call em what YOU want to then. I had thought of Hinata becoming the strongest kunoichi for sure, but I may end up making her way too OP to be normal. I personally think she is the best Naruto character out there atm and she certainly is underappreciated. I have seen a lot of GAMER!Naruto stories out there and no one seems to want to give it to anyone else. I despise Sasuke and Sakura so expect A LOT of hatred and total bashing. Don't like it? Read something else.**

**Quick Poll to anyone I haven't run off yet.**

**Party system that allows others to allocate skills too,**

**No party system, Hinata exclusive, or**

**Random power ups like unlocking other bloodlines.**

**I will allow you to vote on 1 and 3 together or even 4 nothing.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto or the gamer. Credit goes to whoever does. **

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

Everything was white around her. One second she was in pain and the next she couldn't feel anything. Nothing around her as far as she could see, just and endless expanse of white. She was floating in place, noticing something strange before her.

**GAME OVER**

Game? What game, and what did it mean by over? All she remembered was her furious cousin's hateful glare as he was rushing to attempt, and apparently succeeding, to end her life.

**ACHIEVEMENTS AND UNLOCKED BONUSES:**

**PASSED GENIN EXAMS-START AT TEAM PLACEMENTS**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: NARUTO UZUMAKI- NARUTO IS ON YOUR TEAM**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: KIBA INUZUKA- SENSORY SKILL BONUS**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: KURENAI YUHI- GENJUSTU UNLOCKED**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: SHINO ABURAME- BONUS DAMAGE WHEN ON A TEAM**

**PASSED CHUNIN EXAMS PART 1- BONUS TO RESISTING INTIMIDATIONS**

**PASSED CHUNIN EXAMS PART 2- BONUS DAMAGE AGINST UNALLIED SHINOBI**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: HANABI HYUUGA- BLINDSPOT ELLIMINATED FROM BYAKUGAN**

**PRECIOUS PERSON GAINED: HIASHI HYUUGA- ADVANCED JYUKEN KATAS UNLOCKED**

That was certainly interesting. So she unlocked more extras and bonuses for precious people and key events? Some of those sounded cool. He best by far (in her mind) was that Naruto could be on her team! She blushed. Her dream of being on a team with her crush was still possible! She didn't know if it could get much better.

**POINTS ACHIEVED:**

**JYUKEN LEARNED: 100**

**ADVANCED KATAS: FAILED: -1,000**

**BYAKUGAN: 100**

**DIED A VIRGIN: -1,000**

**NEVER CONFESSED: -1,000**

**STALKING CRUSH WITHOUT HIM KNOWING: 1,000**

**GIVING CRUSH BIRTHDAY GIFTS: 1,000**

**NEVER OWNING UP TO GIFTS: -100**

**MADE IT TO AGE 12: 1,200**

**DIED A PRETEEN: -100**

**ESCAPED KUMO ABDUCTION: 1,000**

**TOTAL: 1,100**

**GO TO STORE [YES] [NO]**

"Might as well," she said pressing **[YES]**.

**AVAILABLE POINTS 1,100**

**INCREASED CHAKRA RESERVES: 500**

**EXTRA STAT POINTS PER LEVEL: 500**

**SHARINGAN: 10,000**

**RINNEGAN: 50,000**

**FUINJUTSU AFFINITY: 1,000**

**LOW LEVEL JUTSU: 50**

**HIGH LEVEL JUTSU: 100**

**ANBU LEVEL JUTSU: 1,000**

She was always worried about her reserves, so that was a given, and extra stats would be helpful in the long run so that was in too. She decided to save the rest of her points though. Once she was satisfied with that and confirming the purchases a new window made itself known.

**Welcome Gamer to the tutorial. The tutorial can be turned off at anytime through the option menu. It is highly recommended that first time players keep the tutorial on. The game system responds to voice or thought commands. Try saying [STATS] to open the next menu.**

"**[STATS]**" she said softly. A new window popped up and she quickly read what was there.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[The Gamer]**

**Level 1**

**Hp: 100**

**Mp: 2,000**

**Stats: **

**Strength: 8**

**Intelligence: 15**

**Control: 30**

**Speed: 15**

**Chakra: 20**

**Dexterity: 28**

**Hand speed: 15**

**Free points: 5**

**Buffs: **

**STALKER: you actively pursue the one you love, yet can't confront him face-to-face. (+10% to stealth, -10% to reputation gains.)**

**BYAKUGAN: you are a member of the proud and noble Hyuga clan of Konoha. (+5 to dex per level, +3 to control per level, +1 to hand speed per level)**

**SHY: you have trouble meeting new people and interests. (+50% weakness to awkward situations, +50% to gentleness.)**

**Summary: Hinata Hyuga is the shy heiress the Hyuga clan. She hates feeling weak and strives to fulfill her dreams. Her current dreams are to reform the Hyuga clan and to marry Naruto Uzumaki. She also wishes to help him fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. She has fierce determination when the situation calls for it and is just waiting for her potential to be unleashed.**

That was… rather informative. She noticed that for being sent to graduation day she seemed to be fairly good. Only a few more steps to her dream of being a strong kunoichi like her kaa-san. Some of the bonuses she got from those buffs were ridiculous. The Byakugan alone was rather overpowered. Of course she didn't really mind it.

**This is the stats page. When you level up you will be awarded 10 points to allocate to your desired area. Because of the permanent boost of points per level this amount is given instead of the usual 5.**

**Strength: how much power you can put behind each strike. Also affects base strength such as weight capacity and weapon damage.**

**Intelligence: how much knowledge you are able to process. Also affects planning and strategies.**

**Control: how much control over your chakra you have. The more you have, the less chakra used for jutsu. A number higher than chakra will result in good control. A number lower will result in poor control. Equal will result in average control.**

**Speed: how fast you are and can move. Affects reflexes, running speed, and weapon speed. Always remember to never neglect!**

**Chakra: how much energy you have left to perform jutsu. Due to permanent bonus increased reserves, will be getting +2 per level.**

**Dexterity: how nimble you are. Affects reflex performance, dodging, and countering.**

**Hand speed: how fast your hands can perform actions. Affects Jyuuken strikes and hand signs. A higher level is required to learn advanced katas of the Jyuuken style.**

**That concludes the tutorial for [STATS]. Please say [SKILLS] to begin the next part.**

"**[SKILLS]"**

This time an entirely new screen popped up. There weren't many things there.

**SKILLS:**

**Jyuuken**** (basic) level MAX: the Gentle Fist style taijutsu exclusive to the Hyuga clan. Combined with the power of the Byakugan, the user is able to disrupt or completely shut down the target's chakra network. **

**+10% damage in taijutsu (passive)**

**Byakugan**** level 20: the famed Doujutsu of the Hyuga clan. With the ability to see through solid objects, extend the vision 360 degrees around the user, and project vision for long distances, it certainly lives up to its name "The All-Seeing Eye." It also has the ability to see through most genjutsu when active.**

**+5 dex, +3 control, and +1 hand speed per level. (Passive)**

**Active's abilities stated above (active) consumes 10 mp per minute.**

**Transformation Jutsu**** level MAX: basic skill of the academy. Makes an illusion to fool someone into thinking your something else. Higher levels and more chakra are needed for physical transformation.**

**Transform into what you want. (Active) 10 mp +5 mp per minute.**

**Clone Jutsu**** level MAX: create illusionary copies of the caster.**

**Make a clone (active) 30 mp per clone.**

**Substitution Jutsu**** level 5: basic shinobi skill. Replaces user with an object or, if chakra overpowers them, a person. Higher level reduces the smoke.**

**Substitute (active) 20 mp per replacement.**

**Gamer's Body****: allows the synchronization of the gamer and the system. (Passive)**

**Gamer's Mind****: allows for clear, rational, and logical thought.**

Hinata quickly looked over what skills she had and was a little underwhelmed. She knew that fresh genin typically weren't taught jutsu until they began under their jounin sensei, but she was hoping for something.

**This is the skill menu. It shows all of your current skills and what proficiency you are at each. That is it for the basic tutorial. To use a skill simply say the name, or in the case of some, perform it automatically. New skills can be created through certain means, taught by someone else, or learned through reading. Be careful when learning from a scroll or book as it will destroy it.**

That was a bummer. Though that Gamer's Mind thing was probably why she was not freaking out right now. If this was the end of the basic tutorial, what did that mean? Was she about to start her new game? No sooner had she thought that a new window popped up.

**START NEW GAME? NEW GAME WILL START AT TEAM PLACEMENTS. [YES] [NO]**

She immediately hit [yes] and was engulfed in a golden light. It was much nicer to see than the all-white of wherever she was. Her vision blacked out and when she finally saw again she was back in the academy. Naruto was arguing with Kiba, somehow he was here when he failed the genin test. Of course she knew how he passed. Just then Iruka-sensei walked in and told everyone to take a seat. In a rare act of bravery, or perhaps the game messing with her, she LOUDLY called and without stutter said, "Naruto-kun! You can sit here!"

The whole class was shocked. Even Sakura and Ino, who had just arrived, were speechless. Of course of everyone in the class, the only one NOT speechless was the only one for whom it was impossible. All the staring was really starting to make her nervous. Her fingers were poking together as always and a small blush working its way onto her face.

"Gee, thanks Hinata-chan!" he called loudly, not noticing her blush deepen at that statement. He then plopped down with a huge grin on his face. No one had ever WANTED to sit next to him. This was the first time anyone ever ASKED him to do anything really. He was REALLY happy. He didn't even stop to think about his next words, or what would happen. "After this you wanna go and get some ramen with me? My treat."

The class still hadn't fully recovered and that did the trick. The two jounin that were attempting to hide all fell flat on their faces. The other genin were shell-shocked. Iruka looked happy and proud, but it was hard to tell under the shocked face. Hinata's reaction was the best, however.

"YES!" she screamed before fainting in his lap.

Right after that a man with gravity-defying silver hair walked in to find everyone still staring at Naruto.

"Yo." He said coolly, "What I miss?"

**A/N. So yeah. That's a wrap. The next chapter and hopefully every one after that will be much longer. I like this idea. And if I haven't lost your interest from the pairing or that it will be a Hinata-centric or even that Hinata will be kicking ass in this fic later, I hope you will enjoy reading what comes next as much as I will enjoy writing it. Hinata is the best. That is all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An underwhelming amount of people like this story. By the way, if you don't like the story or me you don't have to tell me to kill myself. I have enough people telling me that to my face, and I would like it if you simply told me you hate it. Not to mention it's a drag to see that. Oh well. I don't like Sasuke or Sakura so I am messing with their teams big time. Just FYI. I really hope to see people enjoy my stories rather than hate it, but I probably suck as a writer, so that won't happen. Oh well. Anyway, on to the good part.**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't see the point in putting this in every single chapter, but I own nothing. Technically even the laptop I am writing this on is someone else's.**

**123456789098764321234567890987654321**

"Yo. What I miss?" asked Kakashi.

"Quite a bit. Let's see…" began Kurenai.

While she was explaining the events that had just happened Iruka started on his really boring lecture about teams and stuff. Hinata had finally woken up, and was fidgeting with her fingers with a blush on her face.

"Hey, Hinata. Wouldn't it be cool if we were on the same team?" Naruto asked, leaning closer with a little hope in his eyes.

Before she could say anything the world turned grey, and everyone suddenly stopped. A window appeared in front of her.

**Important story crossroads! Your choice here affects the rest of the story, in more ways than one. This will have several consequences throughout the game. Do you wish to join Naruto on his team [YES] [NO]? **

She thought about it for all of .00000001 of a second. She quickly hit the [YES] choice and color returned, as did time.

"Sure, Naruto. That would be nice." She replied with a small smile.

In contrast, Naruto was beaming. Could this day get any better? First he graduates and is finally a ninja. Then someone asks for him specifically to sit next to them. On top of that it's a GIRL who asks him. Then said girl agrees to a lunch date, even if it is as friends. Then that same person wants HIM on HER team. He really didn't think he could take much more. If she knew about his burden and didn't care he could happily die at this point. Acceptance was what he had wanted all his life. He had finally found someone who did. He didn't think anything could ruin this day for him. Even if he had to be retested on the regular clone jutsu.

"Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake will be Naruto Uzumaki," here both of them listened to Iruka very closely, "Kiba Inuzuka," leaning forward with various amounts of anticipation, the whole class was listening now, "and Hinata Hyuga. Congratulations."

Squealing with undisguised glee at the news, Hinata did something she had only ever dreamed of doing. She grabbed Naruto in a hug and had a huge grin on her face. The amount of joy she had made even the three jounin and one chunin look at her. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her. She finally realized what she was doing and slowly let go of Naruto. At least, that was her intention. She looked in his eyes and saw happiness and he had the biggest smile his face could hold. She lost it there and fainted again.

"Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi is Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Iruka had to stop to cover his ears, as did everyone else. The two screeches everyone could STILL hear, one of joy and one of outrage, actually cracked the windows of the academy and woke Hinata up. Ignoring it, hard as it was, he continued, "Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi, as 9 is still active, will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi."

"Everyone will break for lunch then meet their jounin instructor. That is all. Good luck to everyone."

Hinata smiled again. She had a date with Naruto. Sure he didn't ask it like a date, but she would still be with Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata. Should we ask Kiba to join us to eat as a team?" Naruto asked.

Looking a bit crestfallen at the missed opportunity she nodded.

"HEY! KIBA!" he shouted.

"WHAT NARUTO?" came the reply.

"YOU WANNA JOIN ME AND HINATA FOR LUNCH? WE ARE A TEAM NOW."

"SURE I GUESS!"

"WOULD YOU BAKAS STOP YELLING? I CAN'T ASK OUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THIS!" came the screech that only fangirls could achieve, finishing off the academy windows.

"That HAS to be a kekkei genkai." Naruto whispered to Hinata.

Giggling, Hinata nodded. She had always wondered about that. The girl would be a terrible ninja. PINK hair and dress were not very shinobi like. Granted neither was the orange jumpsuit Naruto wore every day, but at least he was good at stealth. She was looking over at Sakura when a new window popped up.

**NEW SKILL! Through repeated practice new skill has been made. **

**OBSERVE: level 1 active (10 mp) gives basic information about target.**

Curious now, she looked at Sakura and said"[OBSERVE]" quietly.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Fangirl **

**Terrible at everything but studies. She pines after Sasuke Uchiha, who rejects her every advance.**

Snickering to herself at how accurate it sounded, she looked around at the others.

**Ino Yamanaka**

**Fangirl/clan heiress**

**A lot of potential, she intentionally doesn't try. She pines after Sasuke Uchiha, who rejects her every advance.**

Nodding to herself, she continued.

**Shino Aburame**

**Clan heir**

**Proficient at most things, he is an all rounder.**

**Through diligent repetition, [OBSERVE] has gone up a level.**

She looked at that unsurprised. It made sense. If it showed a level, it should gain levels. She followed Naruto and Kiba outside to the main streets on their way to lunch. She decided to look at her team's info.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Clan Heir**

**Level 4**

**Kiba is a brash individual who seeks to exert dominance over others. He is partners with his ninja hound, Akamaru.**

Well it gave a little more info than the last level. She supposed she'd just have to keep using it to get more.

**Naruto Uzumaki (?)**

**Enigma**

**Level 3**

**Not much is known about Naruto's background at this time. He is not very well liked within Konoha, with few exceptions. Has failed previous exams due to intentional sabotage and inability to make a clone.**

That was just as disappointing as she thought. Naruto was a mystery, and she wanted nothing more than to solve that mystery.

Arriving at Ichiraku Ramen, they ordered a small meal. Well, for them anyway. Kiba got 2 chicken ramen. Hinata ordered 1 miso with pork. Naruto got the same thing as Hinata, except he had 13 bowls. After getting over their shock, more so Kiba's, Hinata had a thought. Could she use [OBSERVE] on an inanimate object?

"[OBSERVE]" she thought.

**Miso Ramen**

**Condition: very good**

**Restores 200 chakra and 100 hp per bowl. Limit to gamer, 2 per day.**

She really had nothing to say to that. On their way back to the academy after their free meal, the owners' insistence for Naruto having friends, Hinata thought she might stand a chance of getting stronger. She had new goals in her mind now, and nothing was going to slow her down.

In the front of the classroom stood a man in a standard jounin uniform with a black mask over his face from the nose down. His hitai-ate covered his left eye.

"Alright team 7 with me," he said lazily. "Meet on the roof." With a poof he disappeared.

When they made it to the roof they saw their silver haired instructor leaning against the fence.

"Introduce yourselves." He drawled.

"We know who we are, why don't you go first huh?" Kiba said arrogantly.

"Hai, hai. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You don't need to know anything else."

"That was informative." Said Naruto of all people.

"How so, whiskers?" their sensei asked.

"Well it's obvious! You're very secretive and probably hard to trust people. You think we should learn on our own instead of being handed everything. Probably take the same approach in teaching. You were several hours late to be here, probably to either cause tension in the team or us to bond. I'm leaning towards bond though. The look in your eyes says you've lost something dear to you, and you probably use your laziness as a way to be underestimated." He stated slowly.

When he looked up he saw incredulous faces on the male members of his team and, pride?, on Hinata's face.

"_The reports were definitely off about this one. This is certainly no dead last."_ Thought Kakashi.

"_I don't believe it! He got all that from a NAME?"_ Kiba thought incredulously.

"_So magnificent! I knew everyone was wrong. He's brilliant!"_ came the thoughts of the closet perv… I mean Hyuga.

"R-right… anyway let's continue. Dog-boy."

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, and doing stuff with him. I hate fleas and dog whistles. My dream is to be a great clan head."

"Good. Hyuga."

"My name is Hinata. I like," here she looked longingly at Naruto,"a lot of things. The only thing I really hate is the cage bird seal the Hyuga use. My dreams are to erase the caged bird seal as clan head, and help Naruto achieve his dream." She finished quietly, though everyone heard her.

"Perfect. Whiskers."

Naruto just sat there staring at Hinata, who was becoming uncomfortable under his gaze, his jaw hanging down. He was seeing her in a new light.

"Earth to Blondie! Your next." Kakashi said impatiently.

In a very unNaruto like way he began rather quietly," my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not sure about my likes right now. My dislikes are a certain blonde we all know," here everyone was confused except for Kakashi. He had been briefed about Naruto's recent discovery of his burden. "And rapists. I hate my birthday," here Kakashi winced. "And I'm not too fond of the Hokage right now," here said man, who was keeping watch with his crystal ball, winced. "I just want to be accepted by everyone in the village, but one day I hope to overcome a stigma placed on me," here both Kakashi and the Hokage winced. "And become Hokage so I can protect this village, even if I'm not sure about the ones in it." He finished bitterly.

No one had expected that. They had all, including Hinata, expected a cheerful introduction that included ramen. A sad Naruto was hard to see.

"Right. Well. Tomorrow I'll test you for the final time before you're an official team. Tomorrow meet at training ground 7. That's all. Be there t 8 a.m." he left without another word.

"I gotta go see my mom you guys. Later." And then Kiba left.

"Naruto, you wanna walk around the village together a while?" Hinata asked softly.

"Sure." He said with a sad smile.

Walking though the village beside Naruto, rather than following him, was quite an experience. The sheer amount of glares sent his way was enough to make a kage flinch. Eventually finding themselves at the top of the Hokage monument, Hinata noticed that Naruto looked a bit better. Feeling brave, she reached out her hand and grabbed his. He flinched at the sudden contact, but made no move to get away.

"The villagers are idiots." She said in her soft voice.

Naruto looked at her strangely. It was as if he was having an internal debate with himself. Nodding softly to himself, he took a deep breath and turned so he was directly in front of her.

"No. they are just fools." Again with a soft, almost vulnerable, voice. "They are afraid. And I'm no longer sure they are completely wrong."

A large screen appeared in front of her as time seemed to stop.

**IMPORTANT CROSSROADS: this is a companion quest.**

**HELP NARUTO FIND HIMSELF**

**Naruto has lost faith in himself. Help him recover.**

**OBJECTIVE(S): **

**Cheer up Naruto.**

**Hear his story.**

**REWARDS: 150 exp. Increase rep with Naruto. Bonus character unlock. Increase rep with Hokage. Jutsu scroll.**

**OR:**

**KILL NARUTO'S HOPES**

**Naruto is vulnerable. Now is the time to crush him.**

**OBJECTIVE(S):**

**Push Naruto over the edge.**

**Ignore his cry for help.**

**REWARDS: 1500 exp. 1000 ryo. Decrease rep with Naruto. Dark Hinata unlocked. Increase rep with village. Decrease rep with Hokage. **

She immediately went with the first one. Sure it had less rewards, but she couldn't do that to Naruto. The world started moving again and she heard Naruto's voice continue.

"I guess I should tell someone. Just promise you won't tell anyone. It's a secret that can kill you. Literally."

She immediately nodded. Whatever price she had to pay, Naruto would be happy. She promised herself that.

"Alright. Well, the reason the villagers hate me, and usually anyone being nice to me is related to my birthday."

She thought about that. His birthday was October 10, same day as the anniversary of the Kyubi attack. She thought of Gaara, whom she hadn't met in this timeline yet. The pieces clicking together like a puzzle.

She jumped up and pointed at him, causing him to flinch. "You're a jinchuriki!"

He looked confused. "Jin-what now?"

"Jinchuriki. It means someone who has a biju sealed in them. You hold the Kyubi, don't you?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh. Here it came, the hatred. Her kindness was good while it lasted.

"That's fine." His head jerked up. "What? You thought I'd hate you?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I did research on them once. The only container that was considered unstable was the Ichbi and that was mostly due to faulty sealing."

He looked like he was about to cry. "So, you don't hate me?"

"I can never hate you, Naruto. I love you." She slapped her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that.

His eyes widened. "Love me? Someone loves me? ME?"

His face was now sporting a huge grin. He jumped to his feet and hugged her.

**DING! QUEST (HELP NARUTO FIND HIMSELF) COMPLETED.**

**REWARDS: 150 exp. LEVEL UP. Increase rep with Naruto and Hokage. JINCHURIKI HINATA unlocked. ACCIDENTAL CONFESSION: 250 exp. LEVEL UP. Massive increase rep with Naruto.**

"I like you too, Hinata. I don't know about love yet, but I'll try. I promise." He said. He leaned in closer and kissed her on the cheek. At least he would have if she hadn't turned.

His lips locked with hers and she was in heaven. She deepened the kiss to his surprise. After a few moments they separated. She backed away in shock.

**LIP LOCK WITH NARUTO: Shared a first kiss with Naruto. 1000 exp. LEVEL UP x2. **

**CHECKPOINT. Can start over from here.**

That did it for her. She turned red and fainted. Unfortunately for her, there was nothing but air behind her as she fell off the monument. Everything went white and she found herself in a familiar place.

**GAME OVER.**

**REWARD POINTS:**

**CONFESSED: 1,000**

**KISSED BY NARUTO: 2,000**

**NARUTO ON TEAM: 2,000**

**TOTAL CHANGE: +5,000**

**JINCHURIKI HINATA UNLOCKED. THROUGH SPECIAL MEANS A NEW CHARACTER AVAILABLE. TO VIEW SAY [CHARACTER SELECT]**

Not really having much of a choice, she did.

**JINCHURIKI HINATA**

**Base stats:**

**Hp: 500**

**Mp: 3000**

**STR: 10**

**Int: 20**

**Ctrl: 20**

**Spd: 20**

**Ckr: 30**

**Dex: 30**

**Hdspd: 20**

**Biju control: 5 (MAX. 50)**

**Same skills. Same bonuses. **

**A more confident you. Unlike Naruto, your status was kept a secret. Only your father and the Hokage know. You contain the two-tailed cat. As with all containers, control is a must.**

**Extra bonuses: **

**Flexible. +2 dex per level.**

**Biju host: +5 chakra per level.**

**START AT CHECKPOINT: 5,000 pts.**

**Choosing to start here will save over previous file. You will keep everything, levels, items, ECT. Your secret will be revealed, and you will be treated differently. However, Naruto will be closer to you if you share his burden. **

She clicked yes. EVERYTHING was better. Except control, but she could invest points in that.

Everything vanished and suddenly she was back in front of Naruto.

"We should get going, it's pretty late." She said shyly.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for helping cheer me up Hinata! I have something I want you to have." He said pulling out a scroll and handed it to her. He then left her there among her thoughts.

"[OBSERVE]" she said.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU: the user splits their chakra evenly to create solid clones, capable of interacting with the world. When dispelled, the user receives the memories of each clone. **

**CHAKRA COST: 500 per clone. **

**LEARN? [YES] or [NO]**

**(Learning this skill will destroy the scroll.)**

Much as she didn't want to destroy something Naruto gave her, she clicked yes. It erupted in violet-blue flames and information rushed in her head. She crossed her fingers into a seal (you all know the one, I'm not gonna bother explaining) and channeled chakra.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Instantly she felt a drain on her reserves. She looked and saw that 2/3 of her reserves were gone and 4 poofs sounded next to her.

She looked in amazement at her 4 copies. She dispelled them and went home, pleased by her success. Arriving at the Hyuga compound she walked into the main room, greeting others as she went. Her father was seated, drinking tea. He motioned her to sit down.

Sitting down with a slight hesitation, she faced her father.

"Hinata," whatever he had to say, it must be serious if he was stating her name, instead of his usual address as 'daughter'. "Now that you are a genin, things are going to change. As you know, your mother was not originally a Hyuga." Here she nodded. (HA! TAKE THAT! I MESSED WITH THIS TOO) "Good. Now for what you don't know. Your mother was originally a Kumo Ninja." Hinata was shocked. (BET TOU ARE TOO.) "Yes. It gets more shocking from there. After your birth, the Hokage helped in doing a seal transfer."

Hinata was confused. What did that mean?

Seeing her confusion, he took a deep breath. "Your mother was a jinchuriki." Hinata was, of course, speechless. This gamer power was scary indeed. "The reason for the transfer was simple. Your mother was sick and dying. She couldn't hold back both. So you were chosen. You are the container for the Nibi. This doesn't change anything. You are still my daughter, and I love you as one." Her father said he loved her! "Training will begin tomorrow in earnest. These, "he said pulling out a scroll, "are a copy of the intermediate stances for the Jyuuken and another that is a copy of the **Eight trigrams 16 palms** technique. You are free to do with them what you want, but look over them before tomorrow." He handed her both the scrolls, and she hugged him.

"Thank you, Tou-san." She took both and bowed, leaving to her room.

Immediately she looked at the 16 Palms technique.

**REQUIREMENTS: 25 HANDSPEED AND INTERMEDIATE JYUUKEN.**

Apparently she needed to learn them in order.

**INTERMEDIATE JYUUKEN. REQUIREMENTS 30 CONTROL 50 DEX.**

She didn't have that much! But wait! She had leveled up earlier.

"[STATS]"

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[Genin Gamer]**

**Hp 500/500**

**Mp 1200/4000**

**STR 10**

**Int 20 **

**Ctrl 26**

**Spd 20**

**Ckr 40**

**Dex 44**

**Hdspd 22**

**Wis 10 **

**Con 5**

**Biju 5**

**Free points: 35**

Apparently her bonuses added up automatically. She pondered where to put her points. She definitely needed control. She wondered at the two new stats however.

**UNLOCKED CONSITUTION AND WISDOM STATS ON ACHIEVING GENIN RANK.**

**Constitution (CON) is a measure of how healthy you are. Increases hp. and regen.**

**Wisdom (WIS) is a measure of self. Increases Mp regen. Per min.**

That answered that. She added points in con, wis, dex, ctrl, and hdspd. Her end looked like this.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[Genin Gamer]**

**Hp 500/1000**

**Mp 1200/4000**

**STR 10**

**Int 20 **

**Ctrl 46**

**Spd 20**

**Ckr 40**

**Dex 50**

**Hdspd 25**

**Wis 12 **

**Con 10**

**Biju 5**

She couldn't put any in biju though, it was greyed out. Satisfied for the moment, she looked at her skills after learning both scrolls.

**Observe: (level 2) 59%**

**16 Palms: (level 1) a deadly technique, it closes off 16 tenketsu. Closing enough will result in death. 100 mp per use.**

**Jyuuken (LVL 1) intermediate: more advanced stances. Increased damage with strikes. 15% damage increase with taijutsu.**

**Shadow clone jutsu: (level 1) 75% make solid clones. 500 chakra per clone.**

Proud of herself, she laid in bed. Apparently it only showed her change in skills. That was ok.

**Do you wish to save? Anytime you sleep in your own bed you may save your game. If you die, this is where you will come back to.**

Idly clicking yes she closed her eyes, tired from the day. She suddenly found herself in a field of flowers with a ring of trees around it. She thought it was rather peaceful. Suddenly she heard footsteps and she turned around. She stood there shocked, even as the creature began to speak.

"**Hello, Kitten."**

**A.N. that's it for this chapter. It seemed a great place to stop. I hope you bear with me. I've been having a lot of issues. My grandmother has lung cancer and its nerve racking. Sorry if I don't update often. It's a lot to deal with right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. I certainly have quite a few ideas of where to take this story. On that note, to those who keep asking about the whole MP thing and intelligence stats, there is a reason. I put MP because I plan on giving her more than just chakra based attacks/skills. Intelligence will come into play later for stat checks and tactics. So there is your answer. Unless you never read these notes. Then I suppose you don't know. Oh well. **

**I own nothing. I am getting tired of saying this. But I will suffer in silence.**

**123456789098765432123567890987654321234567890987654321**

"**Hello, Kitten."** Came the purring voice of the creature before her. It was a large cat with two tails trailing behind, and what looked like blue fire swirling around for the body. It multi-colored eyes, one blue and one green, stared at her in amusement.

"Uh… hello. Nibi?" she questioned politely.

"**Indeed. I am the Nibi, and you can call me Matsu."** (There's a reason for the sekirei reference, which I don't own)

"Uh. Ok Matsu-san."

"**No. No –san. If we are to get along, drop that. Too polite, all of you humans. That's the problem with all of you. Never know when someone wants to stab you in the back."**

"H-hai. Matsu-chan?"

"**I like it. Now. Let's have a little chat, shall we? Eventually you will want my chakra. That's what everyone wants. I don't really care, but there is a catch."**

"You want to be free? Take over my body?" she asked, slightly panicked.

"**HAHAHAHA! No. nothing like that. I rather like it here. What I want is a lot more intimate. I want you to will the seal to weaken enough that I can give you chakra for one. Too damn tightly bound for that. And to allow a mental connection."**

"I get the chakra part, but why the connection?"

"**So I can have access to your senses, you'd get a slight increase to sensitivity. Meaning your senses would get sharper. And I could speak with you without having to drag you in here all the time. I don't have any grudge like that stupid fox, so you won't have to fight me for the right to use my chakra. You will have to promise to get with that hunky blonde boy though." **She finished with a perverted chuckle. Saying this, she suddenly started to shrink. Her flames sputtering out, she walked out of them on two feet. Her new appearance looked similar to Hinata, blue hair and pale, flawless skin. That's where the similarities ended, however. She looked older, mid-twenties, and had a very revealing outfit on. (Hinata's road to ninja outfit. I'm lazy) Her large C-cup breasts were proudly on display by the tight material.

"You have a human form?" Hinata asked with a tilt of her head.

"**KAWAII!"** suddenly Hinata found herself with her face buried in cleavage as the cat-turned-human glomped her, blue ears appearing on her head and 2 tails the same color from her back end. After standing up she cleared her throat. **"Right. Yes I have a human form. Eventually you may end up with the ears and tails as well. Not really sure."**

Hinata instantly pictured herself with cat ears and a tail, dressed in nothing but a white shirt as she was standing in front of a shirtless Naruto. A small trail of blood came out of her nose as she pictured the 'welcome' she'd get.

Smirking, Matsu looked at her host. **"Excellent. First daydreams, then he'll be taking you from behind on his own table!"**

Shaking herself out of her daydream, she stared in horror at the Nibi. "THAT'S why you want the link isn't it! You want to corrupt me!"

Nodding happily she hugged Hinata again. Hinata guessed this would happen a lot. After they loosened the seal of course. **"Call me Matsu-nee chan!"**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

Waking up was a new experience. She heard a loud ding alerting her to her HP and MP being full. She hoped it wouldn't be like this every morning, but she could get used to it. Then she remembered what today was. Today they had a team test and after that, she'd get training from her father.

Walking to training ground 7, she used [OBSERVE] on everything. She managed to get it to level 5. When she arrived, Kiba was already there playing with Akamaru, his ninken hound. She didn't see Naruto, but she HAD to tell him of her rather perverted tenant. One that wanted to be her Onee-chan.

'**Thanks Kitten!'**

'Matsu?'

'**Yep! I finished adjusting the seal when you awoke. Nice dream by the way.'**

'Y-you saw that!'

'**Oh yes. Delicious dream.'**

Promptly ignoring the comments following, she looked at her newly arrived team mate. Naruto was walking into the training ground with a smile on his face. Hinata ran over to him and gave him a hug that he gladly returned. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I am one too."

He looked confused for a while, then his face lit up in recognition. "Which?" he whispered.

"2."

He nodded and smiled a large, true smile. He wasn't as alone as he thought, and that was comforting.

"We should probably come up with a plan." Naruto said loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"I did a little research about team 7's history." He began, ignoring the shocked looks of the others, "Kakashi has never passed a team yet. None have ever worked together either."

"That makes sense, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata with a smile.

"I believe we can accomplish just about anything with teamwork."

"I suppose you have a point. When did you get this smart anyway, Naruto?" questioned Kiba.

"Just because no one listened to me, doesn't mean I don't listen to them."

Hinata nodded. It was actually how she learned quite a few things. People tend to talk when you are invisible to them.

"Anyway, I think we need a plan, and since he's not here, it's the perfect time to do so."

The other two nodded and leaned in to listen, but were interrupted before they could plan.

"Ya know," came a lazy drawl, "I was gonna test your teamwork. Now I just need to test your individual skills instead. I never know what to think of you Naruto."

Standing there was her new silver haired sensei. Taking his words another way, she looked at Naruto and used a skill she had leveled up.

'[OBSERVE]' she thought.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Genin, (?)**

**Level 5**

**HP 2,000/2,000**

**MP 100,000/100,000**

**STR 20**

**CON 20**

**INT 15**

**CTRL 30**

**CKRA 500+**

**DEX 25**

**SPD 20**

**HDSPD 10**

**WIS 50**

**BIJU 2**

**Summary: Naruto is an enigma. His past and birth are a mystery to you. His name may be a connection to the family he's never known.**

**Buffs: Kyubi jinchuriki: +10 chakra per level. Prankster: +25% stealth, -25% rep gain. **

So leveling up her skill gave a lot more information. She looked at Kiba's.

**Kiba Inuzuka**

**Clan Heir, Genin**

**Level 3**

**HP 3,000/3,000**

**MP 1,000/1,000**

**STR 15**

**CON 30**

**CKRA 10**

**INT 10**

**WIS 10**

**DEX 35**

**HDSPD 8**

**SPD 30**

**CTRL 10**

**Summary: Kiba is a part of a prominent clan. He receives training in his family jutsu and knowledge. He is the clan heir, as his older sister refused the position. He is partnered to Akamaru, whom he is rarely seen without.**

**Buffs: Ninken partner: +5 dex per level.**

Her sensei's was disappointing however.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Elite Jounin**

**Level?**

**Stats?**

**Summary?**

**Buffs?**

He must have been far above what she was to have no information whatsoever. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she noticed the very end of the fight between Kiba and her sensei.

Looking down at his student that was buried up to the neck, Kakashi said, "Confidence in one's ability is good, but arrogance will lead to death, yours and your teammates."

"Naruto." He said turning to the blonde, "your next."

Nodding to himself, Naruto prepared himself. Hinata saw it in his eyes, he was about to do something stupid in an attempt to impress his sensei.

"MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a burst of smoke, the entire training field was full of orange-clad blondes. Hinata's thoughts couldn't even keep up as she stopped trying to count them. She was doing far better than Kakashi, though, who looked like someone rammed him though a wall.

"How?"

"I have a lot of chakra," Naruto explained, "I still have enough chakra left to summon half this many again."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. Sure, he knew of the Kyubi sealed within Naruto, and he knew that biju containers had more chakra than others, but this was ridiculous. He himself could only summon the chakra for 10 shadow clones, and this GENIN had easily just summoned over 1000. And had enough chakra to summon more. He didn't even look winded.

"Just use a few from now on Naruto. It will be easier to judge your skills when there's less there."

Rubbing his head sheepishly, he dispelled all but nine. He attacked in a wild taijutsu that had no set pattern.

He was quickly outmatched and when he was lying on the ground, his sensei gave him a few words. "You attack without style. This makes you harder to predict and outmaneuver. This also limits what you can do. I will teach you a proper style, and you can adapt from there."

He then looked at his last student. "You're the last one."

The world seemed to stop and a screen appeared in front of her, comforting in its familiarity.

**Meeting the Sensei**

**Kakashi has decided to test all of you. Make an impression.**

**Objectives: **

**Give a showing of your skills.**

**Bonus:**

**Land a hit on Kakashi.**

**Reward(S):**

**1,000 ryo, 1000 exp, increase rep for all teammates.**

**Bonus Rewards:**

**500 exp, jutsu scroll, reward points post-game.**

It had a yes or no option, but the no was greyed out. She wasn't going to back down anyway. Selecting yes, she got into her stance, Byakugan active.

"Let's begin." Said Kakashi, also dropping into a stance of his own.

Her doujutsu allowed her to see the tenketsu and chakra pathways of anyone, as well as seeing 360 degrees around her. Trading blows with a Jyuuken master was not a wise move, and she'd prove it today to her sensei.

Moving forward with her arm outstretched, chakra laced her every strike as she flipped over her sensei. Unexpectedly, he dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

"You surprised my shadow-clone. That's impressive. But it won't happen again." Came Kakashi's voice beside her. "Any last words?"

Smirking to herself, she turned to her sensei. "Just a few. You're within my divination!" she said dropping into a feared stance.

Kakashi's eye widened, but before he could run he heard something that chilled his blood.

"Eight trigrams, 16 Palms!"

"2 palms" she began, slamming her fingers into his chest, closing off two tenketsu.

"4 palms" four tenketsu.

"8 palms"

"16 PALMS" she finished, hands moving faster than her teammates could see. Each point was closed painfully. Kakashi winced as he moved away, too slow to escape the dreaded Hyuga technique. He hadn't expected that move. What was with his team this time around? First they ruin his test by banding together. Then they each go beyond what they should know. Kiba and Akamaru performed the signature Inuzuka Fang over Fang, a nin-taijutsu move that was a spinning vortex that tunneled through almost anything. The dead last can create an army, and the shy Hyuga can use an advanced move. He needed to talk to the Hokage about this.

"You all pass. If you would unblock my tenketsu, Hinata?"

Nodding, she did as she was asked. As soon as she was done, Kakashi left to report on his team's success.

**Quest completed! Meeting the sensei.**

**Rewards: 1500 exp. Level up x2. 1000 ryo. 1000 post-game reward points. Increase rep of team. Double-decapitation jutsu.**

Waving away the notice, she looked to her team to see Kiba already gone.

"Looks like it's just us, eh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"**Jump him, get him. CLAIM HIM GIRL!"**

'Shut-up ero-neko.'

"**Oh, kitty has claws. You aren't that clean, missus Uzumaki."**

'T-that's! STAY OUT OF MY DIARY!'

"**Nah. Too fun."**

"Baka-neko."

"You can talk to yours too?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you can too?" Hinata replied.

"Yeah. Mine usually just complains all the time."

"Mines a perv."

"I'm so sorry." Said Naruto, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Me too. I don't know what I'm going to do to survive." She fake sobbed.

"Stay with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"You couldn't get me to go away." She said hugging him. "You're not getting rid of me that easily. I finally got you. I'll never leave."

"It wasn't a dream then?" she shook her head no. "I thought it was. A pretty girl confesses? Never happens to me."

"Well I did confess. And you accepted. So where does that leave us?"

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "Isn't this what couples do?"

She blushed and nodded, before her eyes widened. "I just remembered. I have to train with my father today."

"Then go. I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a smile. "Girlfriend."

**1234578908765432123456890987654321**

Lying in her bed that night, after saving, her heart was still beating fast. She was so happy that Naruto had called her his girlfriend that she forgot to hold back in her spar with her father. After unblocking his tenketsu, he had said he was proud of her. She had actually pulled off the 16 Palms against her father. Granted he was near catatonic, never expecting her to actually use it in under a day. She had felt great after that. She had used the shadow clone jutsu to practice against for another spar. She had learned something interesting in that bout. Firstly, she had leveled up her Jyuuken to 20, then dispelled her clone, and that's when it happened. Her Jyuuken shot up to 27. She had been so shocked she actually asked Matsu why. Apparently the shadow clones gave any memories back when they popped. She had sent a clone to tell Naruto of that fact.

She was considering where to put her stat points.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[Genin Gamer]**

**Level 6**

**Hp 1000/1000**

**Mp 5000/5000**

**STR 10**

**Int 20 **

**Ctrl 52**

**Spd 20**

**Ckr 50**

**Dex 64**

**Hdspd 27**

**Wis 12 **

**Con 10**

**Biju 5**

Those were her stats. She had 20 points to spend. The odd thing was that she could put points into biju. She immediately did. Along with some other points. Her stats ended up like this:

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[Genin Gamer]**

**Level 6**

**Hp 500/1000**

**Mp 5000/5000**

**STR 10**

**Int 20 **

**Ctrl 60**

**Spd 25**

**Ckr 50**

**Dex 64**

**Hdspd 27**

**Wis 14 **

**Con 10**

**Biju 10**

Her biju stat wouldn't let her put more than 5 points in it. Apparently she could only put so much per 5 levels. That was what she figured anyway.

"**Kitten. There's something you can learn now. This game thingy wouldn't let me teach you until now."**

'What is it?'

"**My personal initial state cloak. The one-tail, two-tail, and full transformation are still out of your league. It's dangerous to use however. At your current level, I'd say 10 full minutes. Then you're out for the count. It will leave you vulnerable. But it will help you in an emergency."**

'Okay I guess."

Suddenly information poured into her, like a shadow clone dispersed. There was an incredible pressure in her head, and just as soon as it was there it was gone. She was left panting on her bed.

**Initial jinchuriki state: level 1- channel the chakra of the Nibi. Finger nails elongate and harden into claws, boosting melee damage. Chakra regen boost. 10 min max. Leaves you weakened.**

She knew how to pull the chakra forth but she didn't know why. She put it down to the game being meddlesome. She knew that she was going to regret it, but she thought that things were good, and nothing could ruin her good mood.

**A.N. that's another one. Yeah, it's short, and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter is going to be longer. I just needed to get this one out. Next chapter is the end of the tutorial stage. Then I can get to messing with more of the Naruto series. Now, to anyone who wants to complain about Naruto not being as strong as Hinata, or Kiba neglect, I will fix that next chapter. I decided that for a while at least, the game stays with Hinata alone. For now.**

**Now, I know what I'm going to do with Naruto, and he'll eventually become massively powerful. Just saying. So what to do with Kiba? **

**POLL TIME!**

**Kiba becomes a werewolf! I only put this here because I miss skyrim. If this one gets the most votes, it will be the Inuzuka kekkei genkai,**

**Kiba is half Uchiha. Kiba's dad, an Uchiha? He will be with this selection.**

**Akamaru is a hellhound, and unlocks his power. Kiba can tap into this power.**

**OR: tell me one. I may end up using it instead. So, no new chapter until something gets picked, and it's pretty impossible for me to pick.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it seems like people both like and don't like the whole Kiba idea. I don't blame you really. He will eventually fade into the background. And as far as the poll goes, more people liked the werewolf thing. Except for one guy who thought team demon. I like that idea… so I'm not saying no yet. Hellhound Akamaru and werewolf Inuzuka were tied, with a lean towards werewolf, so that one wins. Werewolf Inuzuka. Hoorah. If anyone is confused on Naruto's chakra, I went with more tails=more chakra. 9 is more than 2, so that's the reason. The only person who will come close to Naruto's amount of chakra will be Bee. Until Madara of course.**

**123457890098765432123567890987654321**

"Look, old man, come on. I can't stand that cat, people in the village won't pay me for squat, and this is boring anyway. If you won't give us a better mission, I will start pranking again, and don't think I haven't noticed your paperwork shrink when I stopped." Said Naruto.

"NO! NO MORE. C-rank it is, please don't torture an old man, Naruto." Came the pleas of the Hokage.

Looking rather smug, he turned to Hinata. "Think we should tell him how to beat paperwork? You figured it out."

Looking at the horrified face of the Hokage, she put a finger on her chin. "Maybe. But I don't see why. He's perfectly capable of learning on his own, just like we are. Right Hokage-sama?"

"What do you want from me? I'm an old man."

"Tell Naruto the truth." She said sternly.

His face blanched. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Iwa will come for the chunin exams, Hokage-sama, and he needs to know."

"How do YOU know?"

"Anyone with half a brain could see it, sir."

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. "Naruto, the truth is, your parents kinda left you with 2 hidden villages as enemies."

"WHAT?" he screamed. Even Kakashi had put away his book to listen. Kiba looked confused.

"What I'm about to say can never, I repeat never, leave this room. This is a quadruple S-rank secret, and if it gets out, Iwa and Kumo will be out for this village's complete annihilation. If you wish to leave, now is your last chance."

No one moved. Kiba's face was doing an excellent imitation of the Hokage's snow white robes, however.

"Very well. I'll start with your mother, Naruto." He sighed again. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki clan, and was the Uzukage's daughter. She was from the ancestral home of the Uzumaki clan, Uzushiogakure. It is of the coast of Wave, and where you will be headed. Your mother was a frightingly powerful woman who achieved S-rank kunoichi. She was known here as the Red-hot Habenero, after her fiery temper and red hair. She taught the Yondaime everything he knew about seals, and still had more to teach. She had a special ability to produce chains made of solidified chakra. No one else has this, however."

Kakashi was sweating. He knew Kushina, and he also knew that if she was his mother then it could only mean one thing, and he dreaded it. Hinata looked pleased that the story was true. Kiba had heard his mom talk about that woman, and she had said only Tsunade of the Sannin was stronger.

"Her name in Kumo, and the entry in the bingo books, however, was the Red-Death. She had a full 500 million ryo bounty in Kumo." He finished.

Naruto looked like someone announced he would be Hokage. His face was so full of joy people walking in the streets felt happy for some reason. "Who was my dad then, Jiji?"

His face rapidly paling, the Hokage took a breath to steady himself. "A man who would burn this village down if he knew how you were treated against his orders, Naruto."

The shadows seemed to tense, though no one noticed. "Who?" Naruto asked.

"Your father was the only man to ever receive a flee on sight notice in his bingo book page. He was so feared, he was given a double S-rank threat level. The mere mention of his name causes Iwa to cringe. He was the student of my student, and he was my successor. Your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

You could hear a senbon drop outside the room. Kakashi fainted, Hinata had a nosebleed for some reason, Kiba was imitating a fish, and Naruto was near catatonic. His hand unconsciously reached for his navel, where two people still awake knew his seal was. The man who sealed the Kyubi into him was his father.

"Your father was an extremely dangerous shinobi that destroyed over 300 Iwa ninjas in under a minute. His famous Hiraishin jutsu earned him the moniker of Yellow flash, because that's all you would see when he used it. He could tear apart an army and it wasn't a lethal jutsu. It allowed for instant travel to a designated marker, like this one." He said pulling out a tri-pronged kunai. He handed it to Naruto. It had seal upon seal wrapped on the handle, and Naruto held it reverently.

"His other famous jutsu was the Rasengan. It was a compacted ball of spinning chakra that could rip a man in half at full power. It was an A-rank jutsu that only one other can teach. He had a whopping one billion ryo bounty in Iwa and 750 million in Kumo." He finished.

"On second thought, old man, I don't want a mission now." Naruto stated. "I need time alone to think on this, so I'll see you al tomorrow. You too, Hinata, please."

She nodded and he walked away. Kiba left in jerking steps behind him, and Kakashi woke up and left in a Shun shin.

"Shadow clone feedback." Was all Hinata said before leaving as well. She walked around aimlessly until she came to the arena that the chunin finals were held at. Shrugging, she walked in and stood in the middle if the grounds. The world seemed to bleed grey, and a message appeared.

**Welcome to the arena! Many rewards and exp available to the first victory over these mini-bosses. Some must be encountered in-game to fight.**

**Do you wish to try? Even if you die in the arena, no ill consequences will befall you. Only the initial victory over an opponent will yield rewards. You may still choose to battle again to refine skills.**

**[YES] or [NO]?**

She clicked yes. There were no bad consequences, and apparently there were rewards.

**Choose array. This will sort opponents into categories that you choose.**

**Reward**

**Fighter**

**Level**

She chose level.

**Pick a choice to combat.**

**1-10**

**11-20**

**21-30**

**31-40**

**41-50**

**51+**

She picked 51+ just to see how much they outclassed her. She picked a guy name Vali Lucifer.

**Vali Lucifer. **

**Grandson of the original Satan, wielder of the sacred gear Divine Dividing. Level 75.**

**Rewards: 1,500,000 exp, Divine Dividing.**

She had no idea what a sacred hear was but she clicked fight. The world turned, and she was in front of a man with silver hair and a black outfit on. Before she could prepare, he already started to her.

"Balance Breaker!" he grew mechanical white wings and white armor across his body. She was hit once. She felt her strength gone, and was back in the original arena shaking.

"That was terrifying."

She quickly chose the level 1-10 option. Looking through, she wasn't sure what to make of it. She clicked Shukaku, which sounded familiar.

**Shukaku. The Ichibi.**

**One-tailed tanuki. Power over sand. Level 9.**

**Rewards: 2,500 exp, sand jutsu, Ichibi Hinata.**

She didn't want to fight him yet.

**Kid Goku. Saiyan.**

**Son of Bardock. Full-blooded Saiyan. Warrior. Level 5.**

**Rewards: 1,000 exp, magic bo-staff, Saiyan Hinata.**

She clicked fight. This should be a closer fight. She was faced by a five year old? With long, outrageously spiky hair. He had a red staff on his back, and a monkey tail.

"Cool! Another fight! Are you strong?" he asked.

"Ano, I guess?"

"Let's fight."

She got in her stance as he pulled the staff. He swung at her and she dodged to the right, and the staff hit the ground, shattering a small area. She knew not to get hit now. She ran to the edge of the arena, hoping for space. The kid never moved closer.

"EXTEND!" he yelled. The pole in his grasp did just that. Rapidly gaining length. He swung at her, and she ducked. She then ran closer to him and engaged in taijutsu. He blocked her strikes, not noticing the energy he seemed to have falter. She activated her Byakugan, and dropped in a different stance.

"Eight trigrams, 16 palms!"

"2 palms."

"4 palms." He started to feel dizzy.

"8 palms"

"16 palms!" she yelled, blasting him back with her final strike. He hit the ground and didn't get back up. Finding herself back in the arena, she had a message.

**Congratulations! You've beaten Kid Goku. **

**Rewards: 1000 exp, magic bo-staff, and Saiyan Hinata.**

**LEVEL UP!**

She put her points in control and constitution.

**Hinata Hyuga**

**[Genin Gamer]**

**Level 7**

**Hp 1500/1500**

**Mp 5500/5500**

**STR 12**

**Int 20 **

**Ctrl 65**

**Spd 25**

**Ckr 55**

**Dex 72**

**Hdspd 28**

**Wis 14 **

**Con 15**

**Biju 10**

After she put her points, she quickly put the rest into the other stats. Then she opened her inventory. She found the staff and brought it out.

"[Observe]"

**Extendo-staff.**

**By saying "extend" the user controls how far it extends. It is a basic grade staff, despite the fact it cannot break. Adds 15-25 weapon damage.**

She put it away and walked home. This was going to be a large undertaking. She would train herself hard, and if the Ichibi was on that list, then she would beat all of the biju. That was her goal.

'**Good luck kitten. The Kyubi is a monster to fight at full power. I can't defeat any but the Ichibi.'**

'But together, we will.'

Matsu said nothing and Hinata drifted off to sleep.

**1234567890765432123567890987654321**

"Okay, jiji. I'm ready for a mission now. I'll take that C-rank now." Said Naruto. It had only been a day, but he seemed to have come to terms with the news.

"Good. Send him in."

In walked a drunken old man. "Some kids? That's my protection?"

"I am a jounin. I can take care of you. And these kids are trained fighters. The blue-haired one is a Hyuga of the main house. The dog boy is of the Inuzuka clan. And the blonde is an Uzumaki. We are more than sufficient for any C-rank mission." Said Kakashi.

"Fine. Do your jobs. I'll see you all at the gate." He said walking off.

**1234568909876543212356790987654321**

At the gate, they all gathered in a group waiting for the old man, whose name was Tazuna.

"Where's all your stuff Naruto?" asked Kiba, Akamaru yipping after him.

"In a scroll. I learned how to made storage scrolls while I was thinking yesterday. It was easy, and calmed me down a lot."

"Cool."

"Yo." Came the greeting of their sensei.

"You're on time!" they all yelled at the same time.

Before he could give a reply, Tazuna walked up to the gate. "I expect a super job. Let's go. I want to get home already."

He looked nervous, but he was a ways away from home. They set out to Wave.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

Hinata, who had her Byakugan active, spotted something up the road a bit. She decided to say something, without alerting any others.

"Shame it hasn't rained in several weeks," she said to no one in particular, "shame there are no puddles for the children to play in."

Instantly her team was alert. They spotted the puddle and Naruto nodded, signaling that he would take care of the sneak attack. As they passed Naruto seemed to drop something. What he dropped became apparent as he held up a sign. "KATSU!"

An explosion shook the ground. Two shinobi groggily got up from the puddle, and were quickly taken out by Kiba and Hinata. Kakashi look at their charge in mock surprise.

"Why are there shinobi after you, Tazuna?"

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

After basically spilling his life story and trying o guilt them into continuing onwards, the group sent a message back to the village and continued on. Soon they were in a foggy area.

"Something seems off about this mist." Said Naruto.

The mist seemed heavier than normal, clinging to everything. Then Kakashi heard a noise in the woods, and a kunai was soaring in that direction. A white rabbit hopped out of the bushes.

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled. Just as he did, a large sword passed over them.

"Copycat Kakashi. No wonder the demon brothers failed." Said a man who had appeared on the sword imbedded in a tree.

"The Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. Member of the 7 ninja swordsman of Kiri. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I will have to take this seriously." Kakashi said, lifting his headband.

"The Sharingan already? Don't I feel special."

**123456789098765432123567890987654321**

Hinata didn't know what to think as she helped carry her sensei to Tazuna's house. She had barely seen anything, they were moving extremely quickly. Jounin speed was something else. One moment they were fighting, the next, a hunter Nin came for Zabuza.

Later that evening, as they were eating supper, Kakashi dropped his chopsticks.

"Oh no. Zabuza is still alive."

THAT got everyone's attention.

"Senbon, right?" asked Hinata. Kakashi nodded.

"Exactly. Capable of putting someone in a deathlike trance."

"I need a boat." Came the quiet voice of Naruto.

"Why do you need a boat?" Kakashi wondered.

"Because I can't walk on water, yet. And I need to go to Uzu."

"U-Uzu? As in Uzushiogakure? Ruins of the Uzumaki?" Tazuna stuttered.

"Yes. I need to go there. As an Uzumaki I must. My mother's home. I need to see it. I have a feeling that something important waits there for me."

For a long while, no one moved. His team gave him an understanding glance. Then Tazuna looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled. "Only thing you can use is a rowboat. We can't spare anything else."

And so that was that. Kakashi showed Kiba to climb trees with only his chakra, and Naruto disappeared. Hinata took to meditating. The demon brothers hadn't really given her any exp and she hadn't fought Zabuza. When she wasn't meditating, she was in town, helping anyone she could. She bought a pair of fingerless gloves for Naruto when he returned, and a pair of plated ones for her. They ended in metal points, like claws, and she had gotten it to compliment her taijutsu. She was still far from as proficient as her cousin Neji, but she was getting there.

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

On the day before they were set to be on watch for Zabuza, roughly a week after he had left, Naruto stumbled into the house. He said nothing, favoring his left hand while he ate. He then went to bed, all the while having not said a word.

The next day, he seemed to be better, using his right hand again.

"Naruto, is your hand ok?" Hinata asked.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

Walking in silence to the bridge he kept glancing at his right hand, clenching and unclenching his hand. He looked almost nervous every time he looked. Something big had happened to that hand, but he wore gloves over them so it was impossible to tell what had happened.

When they got to the bridge, the smell of blood assaulted their senses. Bodies were strewn about haplessly, no pattern to their deaths. A hauntingly familiar and demonic voice echoed through the mist still covering the bridge.

"Hello, Kakashi."

Naruto pulled his right hand to his chest, grimacing in pain as his hand throbbed. Faint black symbols appearing on his fingers.

**123456789098765432123457890987654321**

**A.N. that's all for this chapter. Shout out if anyone can guess what the seal on his arm does. Let me know your input!**


End file.
